Miniskirt
by Orya
Summary: Au bureau de la team Mustang arrive une mission qui va chambouler certains de nos militaires. Havoc et Fuery aux anges, et le colonel Mustang se conduit très étrangement, que lui arrive til ? du royai ? possible ... Chapitre 5 PUBLIER Havoc en bave
1. L'ordre de mission

_**MINI-SKIRT**_

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, mais à la magnifique, merveilleuse mangaka Hiromu Arakawa ( même avec ça je peux pas les avoir ?? lol )

Donc quand c'est écrit en italique, ce sont des pensées, en gras soit du beuglement soit du flash back (pour l'instant, y'en a pas…)

Si vous voulez la suite dites-le, dites aussi ce qui vous plait, ce qui vous plait pas… dites aussi si vous avez une idée sur la suite (j'aime bien savoir si on arrive à voir la suite ;-))

Et surtout bonne lecture .

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction : L'ordre de mission**

-Salut Fuery !

-Ah ! Jean viens voir !

Kain Fuery affichait un somptueux sourire et un document dans une main.

-Qu'est-ce c'est ? dit le blond.

-Le colonel Mustang – et donc par extension son équipe – est chargé de faire une campagne d'information sur l'armée.

-Pfff… On a déjà assez de boulot… et ils en rajoutent…Hawkeye va être encore plus sur notre dos… C'est ça qui te plaît ? ironisa – à moitié – Havoc.

-Mais eh … non…balbutia Fuery, pourtant je pensais que tu allais comprendre… Bonjour Colonel, Fuery fit le salut militaire suivi de Havoc qui le fit « avec plaisir et entrain ».

-Vous avez l'ai heureux Colonel ? _qu'est-ce que ça cache ?_ dit Havoc.

-Quoi ? vous n'êtes pas au courant ? répliqua le colonel avec un ton de supériorité. Il va y avoir une campagne d'information… et c'est nous qui devons la gérer… dit-il en faisant un sourire royesque ( vous voyez le genre ?? ça vient pas de royale mais de Roy attention à la prononciation ;-P en gros c'est le sourire made in Roy )

_-Pendant la nuit, ils ont tous été enlevés par des extraterrestres ou quoi ?? Ils sont devenus des forcenés du travail. Fuery …passe encore …mais le colonel …_

_-Désespérant …il n'a aucune réaction…_ Lieutenant Breda, expliquez-lui. Dit le plus haut gradé.

-Le dit lieutenant, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole était arriver au même moment que le colonel.

-Havoc, il va y avoir des civils, mais aussi des jeunes sortant ou étant à l'école militaire. Le thème de cette campagne est la parité

-Voyant que Havoc ne réagissait pas, Breda reprit :

-C'est une campagne destinée au femmes… Il y aura donc QUE des femmes à cette réunion.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est géniale !

_Havoc qui atterrit…Mustang junior s'est réveillé !… Complètement timbré…_pensa Breda. 

Havoc avait sauté au cou du colonel. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Breda le trouvait « complètement timbré». C'est à ce moment que le premier lieutenant décida de faire irruption. Les hommes étant agglutinés devant la porte, il n'y a rien d'étonnant que Fuery tomba sur Breda et l'emporta dans sa chute.

Riza Hawkeye n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Fuery allongé sur Breda, et Havoc au cou du colonel… que faisait son supérieur et ses subordonnés dans une position si compromettante ? Hawkeye leva un sourcil, elle semblait perplexe. Ce que vit le colonel qui poussa Havoc.

-AIE !!! Havoc t'es lourd ! dit Breda, Poussez-vous les gars !

Tant bien que mal, les trois compères se relevèrent. Havoc lança un regard noir à son « cher » colonel qui l'avait poussait avec « délicatesse », et réfléchissait déjà à sa vengeance ; _Je l'aurais un jour … Je l'aurais !!!_

Le colonel, lui, espérait que son premier lieutenant n'avait pas vu l'énergumène – qui lui servait de second lieutenant -, à son cou. Malheureusement, il se rendre compte que si, vu comment elle le regarder. Il soupira ; _vite… parlons d'autres choses pour enlever ce malaise…_

Son sourire « royesque » réapparut, Hawkeye détestait quand il était comme ça … c'est qu'il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, … en général mauvaise. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce sourire lui être adressé, c'était pour éviter une nuit blanche à remplir des dossiers au bureau. Bien sûr ce sourire avait été accompagné d'une invitation à dîner. _Tant qu'a faire…vu l'heure qu'il était, son rendez-vous était annulé, en invitant _son _lieutenant, il pouvait profiter de sa compagnie et éviter ces _foutus _dossiers._ C'est ce qu'avait pensé le colonel ce soir là. Alors que lui voulait-il cette fois-ci ?

-Avant votre entrée _fracassante, _nous parlions de notre nouvelle mission : lisez ceci, dit Mustang en donnant l'ordre de mission à Hawkeye.

Elle lut la lettre.

_Le colonel est irrécupérable … voilà pourquoi il affichait ce sourire_

-Je dois aller aux archives chercher des documents pour remplir les taches administrative de notre mission, dit-elle.

-Fuery … il faut qu'on parle… expliqua sérieusement Havoc. ( ce qui ne rassura pas Fuery)

-Tu es un petit vicieux ! Tu sais, tu caches bien ton jeu !

-Mais … mais non, pas du tout répliqua « le petit vicieux »

-Alors pourquoi tu étais si heureux en me montrant l'ordre de mission hein ? questionna Havoc.

-Petit vicieux va ! dit Havoc en donnant un coup de coude à Kain.

-Mais ….mais non, balbutia le jeune sergent en devenant rouge cramoisi, à la fin si tu avais bien lu c'est marquer que c'est une mission prioritaire…toutes les autres sont annulés…ce qui veut dire plus de dossiers !

-je suis déçu, moi qui pensait que tu sois devenu un homme.

* * *

Voila, fin du chapitre 1 ( qui n'est qu'en faite la première partie du vrai chapitre 1, mais comme il est long je l'ai découpé.)

Voilà, dites-moi si ce début vous plaît ou pas. Est-ce que je dois continuer ? Quelques reviexs qui disent "oui", et je vous mets la suite.

J'adore les reviews, même je les aime. Vosus avez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!


	2. Que se passetil ?

_**MINI-SKIRT**_

Et surtout bonne lecture .

-Alors pourquoi tu étais si heureux en me montrant l'ordre de mission hein ? questionna Havoc.

-Petit vicieux va ! dit Havoc en donnant un coup de coude à Kain.

-Mais ….mais non, balbutia le jeune sergent en devenant rouge cramoisi, à la fin si tu avais bien lu c'est marquer que c'est une mission prioritaire…toutes les autres sont annulés…ce qui veut dire plus de dossiers !

-je suis déçu, moi qui pensait que tu sois devenu un homme.

**Chapitre 2 : Que se passe-t-il ?**

Le lendemain, Kain n'était plus si enthousiaste. Les militaires étaient nostalgiques ; leurs paperasses habituelles leur manquaient.

_C'est pour rencontrer de splendides jeunes femmes… - splendide - … - jeunes -… - femmes -…_ se répétait silencieusement Havoc.

Breda et Falman « s'activaient avec beaucoup d'ardeur ».

-Youpiiiii ! changer de la paperasse… pour une autre dit Breda

-Pour une autre beaucoup plus ennuyeuse, beaucoup plus « énorme » et aussi beaucoup plus urgente…dit Havoc.

-Lieutenants, vous vouliez du changement pourtant ? dit Hawkeye.

Les militaires n'en pouvaient plus, maintenant ils se rendaient compte que la paperasse habituelle n'était pas si ennuyeuse qu'elle en avait l'air…on pouvait faire pire.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye prit en pitié les hommes de son équipe -ou plutôt les larves qui devaient ressemblés à des hommes -. Elle déclara qu'ils méritaient une pause, un plateau à la main avec 6 tasses de café et des croissants dessus. Tous virent le lieutenant comme la réincarnation du messie, et l'accueillirent avec des soupirs de soulagement. Tous – pas vraiment-, Hawkeye sentait que quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Tous étaient déjà debout devant le petit coin pause, - qui d'ailleurs était peu utilisé en la présence de Hawkeye-, tous avec une tasse à la main, sauf le Colonel.

-Colonel ? Le lieutenant vous terrifie autant ? C'est bon, elle nous laisse une pause, dit Havoc.

-Oui, j'ai entendu. Je finis de lire ce document et j'arrive.

La stupeur se lisait sur tout les visages. Le colonel Roy Mustang travaillait. Une situation impossible pour ses subordonnés, c'est une nuit de lumière, un soleil sombre, un homme intelligent, bref … une oxymore ! ( normalement y'a pas beaucoup de mecs qui lisent ça … mais bon … je tiens à dire que quand même y'a des exceptions sur cette Terre,… peu mais y'en a ;-) )_D'accord… la campagne pouvait le rendre heureux… mais même moi, j'en ai marre des dossiers…pour lui ça devrait être une torture… Ce n'est pas lui ? Un imposteur ? non, il fait le sourire « royesque » à la perfection_ …( pensée de Riza ;-)) _Il est malade ?_ Elle s'approcha de lui, lui toucha le front. En tout cas il n 'avait pas de fièvre. Tous s'inquiétaient de l'état de santé de leur colonel.

_Il se lève… vient vers la table prend une tasse, boit, prend un croissant… bon il est juste long à la détente… sûrement à cause de la tonne de travail… QUOI ??? Il remercie Hawkeye pour le croissant et …retourne à son bureau ??… C'est un mirage ? Non… il s'assoit réellement derrière son bureau pose son croissant et sa tasse .. et … travaille…_, pensa Havoc.

Apparemment, vu les têtes de ses camarades, ils devaient penser la même chose. (imaginez : Breda, Fuery et Fallman bouche bée jusqu'à s'en décoller la mâchoire et Hawkeye les yeux ronds…)

-il faut tirer ça au clair … et vite, murmura Havoc. Même le lieutenant Hawkeye acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Il faut épier ses gestes, répliqua Fallman.

Il sentit que sa collègue était beaucoup moins d'accord, c'est pour cela qu'il continua :

-C'est pour le bien du colonel, s'il agit bizarrement, cela peut être du à un problème personnel ou à une menace contre lui ou un de ses proches, et il veut faire croire que tout va bien.

Il avait réussi à faire naître un doute sur le visage de Hawkeye. Elle retourna à son bureau, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle n'approuvait pas mais les laissaient faire.

-En premier, il faut vérifier s'il travaille réellement . ( Ses collègues hochèrent de la tête en signe d'approbation) Comment y procède t-on ?

-Bonne question, dit Breda.

-Ils réfléchirent. (action inhabituelle et complexe pour eux)

…

…

………

………………… Au bout d'un long moment :

* * *

Fin du chap !!! 

Merci belette poru ta review

nytyfunky : voici la suite. et merci pour ta review.

et Torakurai Abanai ( j'espère qu eje l'ai bien écrit) merci pour l'alerte.

Donnez votre avis. et n'oubliez pas : je suis une droguée des reviews, pour mon bien être faut ma dose !!! Merci de m'aider lol !


	3. L'idée est enfin arrivé

_**MINI-SKIRT**_

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, mais à la magnifique, merveilleuse mangaka Hiromu Arakawa ( même avec ça je peux pas les avoir ?? lol )

Donc quand c'est écrit en italique, ce sont des pensées, en gras soit du beuglement soit du flash back (pour l'instant, y'en a pas…)

Merci pour vos reviews !!! Comme ya pas d'anonyme, je vous répond par mail. Parcontre y'a pa beaucoup de lecteurs.

Et surtout bonne lecture .

* * *

- En premier, il faut vérifier s'il travaille réellement . ( Ses collègues hochèrent de la tête en signe d'approbation) Comment y procède t-on ? 

- Bonne question, dit Breda.

- Ils réfléchirent. (action inhabituelle et complexe pour eux)

…

…

………

………………… Au bout d'un long moment :

**Chapitre 3 : l'idée est enfin arrivé**

-Pendant la pause, quand le bureau sera vide un de nous fera le guet, et l'autre fouillera dans ses affaires. Dit Breda.

-Bonne idée , approuva Havoc.

-Qui va le faire ? demanda Fuery

-Ben … toi et Fallman, dit Breda.

-Pourquoi nous ? répliqua Fuery

-C'est le destin qui en a décidé ainsi … dit Havoc d'une façon théâtrale.

-Je ne savais pas que le destin c'était Breda, ironisa Fuery.

-Ben… Breda a eu l'idée, il va pas tout faire non plus… et ..et moi …._oulaa.. faut que je trouve une excuse, sinon c'est bibi Jean qui va devoir se taper_ _le sale boulot !_

-Et Havoc, ben il fouillerait dans les affaires du colonel pour récupérer des numéros de femmes… on peut pas lui faire confiance.

-Hé !! t'es chié ! fulmina Havoc

Breda lui donna un cou de coude qui devait être discret. Havoc comprit –avec du mal- le message :_ahh … c'était pour m'aider… mais il m'a enfoncé plus qu'aider…_ pensa Havoc.

C'est comme cela que Fuery se résigna à accomplir son « périple »

Fallman allait réagir, Breda anticipa sa réaction et lui dit qu'il lui devait un service. Fallman se renfrogna, il accepta sa « périlleuse mission ». A l'heure de la pause déjeuner, le colonel sortit de son bureau, quelques dossiers à la main.

-Hawkeye, tenez.

-Vous les avez TOUS déjà finis ?

-Oui. Veuillez vérifier si des fautes ne se seraient pas glisser par mégarde dans ces dossiers.

Hawkeye était perplexe ; elle ouvrit le premier dossier ; présentation correcte, tous les documents étaient bien dans le dossiers. A première vue, il n'y avait pas de fautes d'orthographes. Elle fit de même pour les autres dossiers ; ils avaient l'air d'être parfait. On pouvait les prendre pour modèle tellement la présentation et l'écriture était soigné, ils …ils étaient mieux que les siens._ Le colonel ne va vraiment pas bien. Qu e lui arrive t-il ?_ pensa-telle.

-Lieutenant ? Lieutenant ? Quelque chose vous tracasse ? lui demanda son supérieur « modèle »

-… Nan, tout va… bien

-On ne dirait pas. Prenez votre pause lieutenant, et vous aussi finit-il perplexe.

-D'accord, mais je prend quelques dossiers avec moi. _Il va pas être plus performant que moi au boulot quand même !_

Le colonel ne comprenait pas la scène qui se déroulait devant lui ; ses subordonnés continuaient à travailler, Hawkeye, ça ne l'étonnait guère, mais les autres. C'est vrai que l'ordre de mission était « alléchant », il pensait bien que ça allait les motivés, mais l'espace d'une heure ou deux tout au plus. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de penser à la conférence et aux femmes qu'il y allaient assister. Il avait une motivation beaucoup plus grande…

* * *

Les chapitres sont pas trop court ?? 

Il va falloir que je me motive ; sinon je ne vais plus publier 1 chap/semaine. Mais bon j'ai pas l'habitude de bosser, et cette année il faut que je bosse, c'est dure pour moi ! lol. Donc si je vois que ça vous plaît j'essayerais de respecter 1chap/semaine. J'ai pas écris la suite, ( mais je l'imagine bien dans ma tête) parce que j'écris en ce moment " amour éternelle" ( éternel love 2 en gros.)

Donc, "amour éternelle" ne sera pas publié tout de suite, sinon la suite de "mini-skirt" serait longue à arriver. Tout ça pour dire, que je ne laisse pas tomber l'autre fic.

Bisous à tous. et n'oubliez pas pour ma santé pensez au review


	4. Réalisation de l'idée

_**MINI-SKIRT**_

Avant le blabla habituel, je voudrais vous dire merci pour les reviews et désolé que le chap 3 et celui-ci soit trop court. Je voulais le poster plus tôt mais j'ai quelques problèmes de connection.

La suite n'est pas encore faite, je voulais la faire ce week-end mais la j'ai la crève je ne sais pas si je vais faire mes devoirs alors la fic... En attendant je peux vous mettre le premier chapitre de "Amour éternelle" la suite de "Eternel love", mais poster 1 chapitre /semaine pour chaque fic' me paraît diffcile donc ça sera 1 semaine 1 fic, celle d'après l'autre. dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bisous à tous !!!

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, mais à la magnifique, merveilleuse mangaka Hiromu Arakawa ( même avec ça je peux pas les avoir ?? lol )

Donc quand c'est écrit en italique, ce sont des pensées, en gras soit du beuglement soit du flash back (pour l'instant, y'en a pas…)

Si vous voulez la suite dites-le, dites aussi ce qui vous plait, ce qui vous plait pas… dites aussi si vous avez une idée sur la suite (j'aime bien savoir si on arrive à voir la suite ;-))

Et surtout bonne lecture .

* * *

Le colonel ne comprenait pas la scène qui se déroulait devant lui ; ses subordonnés continuaient à travailler, Hawkeye, ça ne l'étonnait guère, mais les autres. C'est vrai que l'ordre de mission était « alléchant », il pensait bien que ça allait les motivés, mais l'espace d'une heure ou deux tout au plus. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de penser à la conférence et aux femmes qu'il y allaient assister. Il avait une motivation beaucoup plus grande… 

**Chapitre 4 : Réalisation de l'idée**

- Vous allez prendre votre pause ? dit-il aux quatre comploteurs.

- Eh … oui colonel, on y a, dit Havoc en tirant Breda avec lui –ou plutôt, en tirant comme un gosse la veste de son père. Il ne possède pas vraiment les moyens pour pouvoir faire bouger Breda vu sa corpulence beaucoup plus imposante que la sienne.

- Hum, approuva Breda

Dans le couloir à quelques mètres de leur bureau :

- j'espère qu'ils vont y arriver, pensa tout fort Breda.

-Mais oui !Ils vont le faire ! Ah, regarde la secrétaire de l'accueil arrive ! une aussi jolie rousse on en voit pas beaucoup !

- Mademoiselle Ginette. Vous allez bien ? ( toujours Havoc)

- Bonjour lieutenants Breda et … Havoc. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui, oui c'est bien ça ! Vous allez manger ?

- Non, j'ai déjà manger. Excusez-moi, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Ah ! c'est bête, on pourra manger ensemble une autre fois ?

_Il manque pas d'air de l'inviter… dit non …dit non …_pensa Breda

- Eh, je ne sais pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, car je mange dans mon bureau ; mon service a accumulé beaucoup de travail.

_Havoc t'as aucune chance, hihi !_ pensa Breda.

- Ah… dommage, Au revoir mademoiselle.

- Au revoir lieutenant. Breda ? N'oublies pas pour ce soir.

- T'inquiètes pas Ginou.

_Heymans, m'appelle pas comme ça devant tout le monde … la honte. Voilà, je rougis maintenant. Bon le point positif, c'est que ton collègue a compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance…C'est plutôt pas mal, mais à quoi y pense ? c'est interdit les relations entre collègue !_

Havoc était au bord de la dépression : il s'était pris un « gentil » vent, mais un vent quand même. Et Breda, lui, qui n'avait rien fait avait un rendez-vous avec elle. _Le bon dieu est contre moi qu'ai-je fait ?_

Nos deux compères partirent en direction de la cantine :

- Tu la connais bien ? demanda Havoc

- Oui, oui très bien

- T'en as de la chance …

- Oui, ben t'approches pas d'elle.

- … D'accord.

* * *

- Vous allez me répondre ? exigea le colonel. 

-J 'ai dégradé le matériel, répondit Falman

- Je ne vous suit pas adjudant chef.

- J'ai abîmé ma machine à écrire, et le sergent Fuery a eu la gentillesse de me proposer son aide. Comme nous ne voulions pas réparer mon erreur dans nos heures de travail, on a attendu la pause.

- Ah … d'accord, allez manger même si ce n'est pas fini, vous continuerez plus tard.

- Oui colonel. Bon appétit.

- Merci.

Et sur ces mots le colonel partit, suivi de Hawkeye qui avait fini de trier et distribuer les dossiers sur les bureaux pendant qu'il parlait. Elle regarda les deux hommes assis du coin de l'œil. Elle n'était pas dupe. Leur excuse pour rester dans le bureau était énorme ; ç'aurait été Havoc et Breda qui étaient à leur place, aucun doute, elle les aurait chassé. Mais ces deux-là ne devraient pas faire de bêtises. C'est ce qu'elle pensait.

- fiouuuuuuuuu… ça a marché ! bravo Falman !

- … Je suis pas sûre que le lieutenant m'a cru… bref, commençons à chercher.

- Chercher quoi ? Ses dossiers, on dirait qu'il les a bien remplis, sinon Hawkeye aurait réagit en les lisant.

-… c'est vrai.

- … son agenda !où il note ses numéros et ses rendez-vous ? peut-être qu'on va trouver quelque chose ?

- bonne idée ! bon je fais le gay (eh … guet)( c'est foireux mais je voulais la sortir !!)

- … et moi je cherche.

- Fuery se trouvait devant la porte ouverte du bureau pendant que Falman se dirigeait vers le bureau du colonel.

- il l'a fermé…

- quoi ?

- il a fermé ses tiroirs.

- Il faut les ouvrir alors, _faut tout lui dire …_

_Merci. Je pouvais pas y penser seul…_

Au bout de dix minutes, Falman n'arrivant à rien, mis son orgueil de coté et demanda de l'aide à Fuery ( y'a des gens pas doués…10 min pour ne rien faire et se rendre compte qu'il faut de l'aide…pensée de la fanfictionneuse pas de Fuery). Celui-ci s'approcha et ouvrit le premier tiroir… Il y avait : rien. Le jeune soldat avait plus de mal pour ouvrir le second tiroir, il l'ouvrit et y vit quelque chose : des dossiers. Son collègue et lui les feuilletèrent. Ce n'était que les dossiers à remplir par leur colonel, et rien d'autres. Il ne restait plus que le dernier tiroir. Fuery le crocheta.

- Sergent, que faites-vous ? et vous Falman, vous êtes de mèche ?

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se tenait devant la porte, un revolver pointé sur eux, la sécurité enlevé. Les deux soldats se traités mentalement de tout les noms ; comment avait il pu oublier de faire le guet ?

* * *

Il est un peu moins court ?? un petit intermède "rateau Bibi Havoc " lol. C'est pas trop saoulant ?

Hawkeye va t'elle fusillé les 2 voyous ??? bientôt la suite ( et vive le royai ...y'en aura surment ou au moins 1des 2 aimera l'autre... ou les 2 je vais pas tout dire !!)

Aidez-moi pour faire la suite en me donnant des conseils ou en m'encurageant ( vive les reviews...Je susi sure que ma créve partira plsu vite !!)


	5. Massacrage d'un subordoné

_**MINI-SKIRT**_

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, mais à la magnifique, merveilleuse mangaka Hiromu Arakawa ( même avec ça je peux pas les avoir ?? lol )

Donc quand c'est écrit en italique, ce sont des pensées, en gras soit du beuglement soit du flash back (pour l'instant, y'en a pas…)

Et surtout bonne lecture .

et désolée de ne pa sl'avori mis plsu tôt

Au bout de dix minutes, Falman n'arrivant à rien, mis son orgueil de coté et demanda de l'aide à Fuery ( y'a des gens pas doués…10 min pour ne rien faire et se rendre compte qu'il faut de l'aide…pensée de la fanfictionneuse pas de Fuery). Celui-ci s'approcha et ouvrit le premier tiroir… Il y avait : rien. Le jeune soldat avait plus de mal pour ouvrir le second tiroir, il l'ouvrit et y vit quelque chose : des dossiers. Son collègue et lui les feuilletèrent. Ce n'était que les dossiers à remplir par leur colonel, et rien d'autres. Il ne restait plus que le dernier tiroir. Fuery le crocheta. 

-Sergent, que faites-vous ? et vous Falman, vous êtes de mèche ?

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se tenait devant la porte, un revolver pointé sur eux, la sécurité enlevé. Les deux soldats se traités mentalement de tout les noms ; comment avait il pu oublier de faire le guet ?

**Chapitre 5 : le massacrage d'un subordonné**

-Vous allez me répondre ?, Hawkeye commençait à fulminer.

-…. Nous … nous … c'est pour le bien du colonel, essayait de répondre Fuery

-sergent, expliquez-moi en quoi pénétrer dans l'intimité du colonel sans autorisation peut il l'aider ?

-C'est eh …aide moi !

Falman ne savait comment aider Fuery. Havoc et Breda venaient de passer la porte. Ils comprirent la situation. Havoc répondit à l'appel de Fuery et vint à son secours.

-Lieutenant, c'est réellement pour l'aider ! Pour voir s'il travaille vraiment, et dans ce cas pour quelle raison, ou s'il a une nouvelle méthode pour se la couler douce. Dans les deux cas vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Le moyen employé est immoral ! s'emporta t elle

-Trouvez en un plus moral ! Vous êtes souvent avec lui, et plus discrète. Aidez-nous !

-Non

-S'il vous plaît lieu…

-Nan, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

-Hawkeye, vous avez un cœur, vous êtes une femme pleine de générosité, s'il vous plaît.

-Pas la peine d'essayer de me complimenter, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

-Réfléchissez-y, s'il vous …

-HAVOC, ARRETE

-Mustang venait d'entrer _J'y crois pas, il ose _la _draguer !_

-Havoc, suis moi et en vitesse.

Le colonel ouvrit avec fracas la porte.

-eh …colonel, c'est la porte du placard à balai

-ah, oui, alors sortez tous !

Ses subordonnés ne bronchèrent pas et sortir. Le colonel semblait être dans une fureur noir. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi, mais ils étaient tous bien loin de la vérité.

-Expliques moi ce que tu faisais.

_Je vais pas lui dire « oh rien, je demandais juste à Hawkeye de nous aider pour vous espionner c'est tout !! »_

-Ré – ponds.

-…

-Ne me prends pas pour le premier dindon venu ! Tu ne travaillais pas et empêcher Hawkeye de travailler en la harcelant. Les liaisons entre militaires sont **interdites.** Tu le sais non ?

-Désolé, colonel. Mais la pause de midi n'était pas encore fini, donc une discussion entre collègue pendant leur temps de repos est loin d'être une mauvaise chose, c'est bien pour la cohésion du groupe. Et pour la loi, ça ne marche que pour des personnes de même service.

-Hawkeye et toi, vous êtes du même service, ça ne change rien ! Et ce n'est pas une femme pour toi.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Tu n'en est pas digne.

-Ah qui est en digne ? Le grand, le magnifique « flame » ? demanda Havoc sur un ton sarcastique, il attendait la réaction de son colonel, qui devait être plus que mauvaise.

-Non. répodnit il d'un ton sec

-Colonel, ne croyez pas que je draguais Hawkeye, je lui demandais juste de… eh d'avoir quelques dossiers en moins à traiter aujourd'hui.

-Tu complimentes une femme pour échapper à quelques dossiers ? Ne t'étonne pas de ne pas avoir de petite amie.

-Est-ce que je vous demande comment va votre dernière conquête ? Vous vous souvenez de son nom au moins ?

-Non, puisque je n'ai jamais eu de « conquête ».

Le colonel ouvrit la porte, et d'un signe de tête dit aux hommes qu'ils pouvaient revenir Le haut gradé alla derrière son bureau et se mit au travail. Son équipe le prit pour exemple, même Havoc, qui était toujours décidé à tirer cett histoire au clair…

En effet, au bout d'une demie heure, il jugea qu'il pouvait tenter une nouvelle approche. Il se leva, dossier en main, et le posa sur le tas qui attendait la correction de la seule personne capable dans cette pièce de rédiger une phrase correcte sans fautes : le lieutenant Hawkeye. Il croisa son regard, lui murmura « s'il vous plait », et redirigea son regard sur le dossier. La jeune femme intriguée, ouvrit le dossier, elle corrigea les fautes de la première page, elle allait faire de même pour la deuxième, quand elle vit un post-it sur la troisième, « aidez-nous, vérifiez juste qu'il travaille ;son comportement est trop suspect. C'est ce que vous faites en temps normal. Vous vous rendez compte s'il aurait des problèmes et qu'on ne l'aiderait pas ? »

Havoc avait réussi à la faire douter. Il ne l'avait pas vu, le blond ne savait pas si elle avait lu son mot tellement qu'elle était stoïque. Mais il avait semé le trouble dans son esprit.

Au cours de la journée, Havoc retenta sa chance plusieurs fois en vain. Il écrivit même sur sa main « aidez-nous ». Le jeune fumeur exaspéré la tireuse d'élite, mais lui y était encore plus, il voyait Breda être de plus en plus anxieux. Havoc comprit que son collègue avait peur de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre « mademoiselle Ginette », d'ailleurs Jean était plutôt heureux ; le nombre de fois qu'il n'avait pas pu aller à un rendez-vous… Ils n'étaient déjà pas nombreux quand on enlevé les râteaux et les fois où son supérieur était passait par là…

L'horloge affichait bientôt 19 h 00. Breda devenait fou, dans un espoir sûrement vain il demanda s'il pouvait s'en aller plus tôt mais revenir plus tôt le lendemain.

-On a presque fait tout le travail d'aujourd'hui, colonel, approuva à demi mot Hawkeye.

-Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Puis quelques secondes plus tard :

-Hum, c'est un rendez vous ? Amusez- vous bien Breda

-Merci colonel, à demain.

Breda fit le salut militaire, prit son manteau et partit tout heureux. Pendant ce temps Havoc ruminait dans son coin, il avait passé sa journée dans la paperasse, essayé de convaincre Hawkeye de les aider vainement, et maintenant Breda allait a un rendez- vous. Le pauvre Havoc était prés de la crise de nerf, cette journée ne pouvait être pire se disait il. A 21 h 00 les cinq militaires restant dirent une pause pour dîner, offert gracieusement par le colonel. Ils avaient tous étaient bouche bée, cependant Hawkeye cacha sa surprise, le plsué tonnant était de la façon qu'il les avaient invités.

-Déjà 9 heures ! Le temps passe vite !on a bien avancé faisons une pause. eu de colonel peut se vanter d'avoir une équipe aussi bosseuse. Pour vous remerciez, je vous offre le restau, vous êtes partant ?

_-C'est pas vrai !!! un COMPLIMENT de lui !!! En plus il est content qu'on bosse !!! depuis quand ça l'intéresse ! Et aussi depuis quand n'est il plus radin ??, oh et pi pourquoi pas, au moins je mangerais quelque chose d e bon ce soir ! _pensa Havoc. Il ne devait pas être al seul à penser quelque chose du genre.

-Colonel ! c'est gentil mais ne vous ruinez pas pour nous .

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Hawkeye, et puis ça me fait plaisir, lui répliqua t il

-Vous n'avez pas encore dépenser votre paye en fleur, en chocolat en dîner aux chandelles pour des femmes pour proposer ça ! _ENFIN !! une justice dans ce monde _pensa Havoc.

-Je ne répondrais rien, c'est d'un niveau tellement affligeant qu'il me serait regrettable de répondre à un pique aussi bas. Déclara le colonel.

Havoc eu un rictus de colère, tandis que sur le visage de Riza se dessinait discrètement un léger sourire. Son colonel avait toujours la forme pour une joute verbale ; c'était bon signe. D'ailleurs celui-ci rajouta à l'intention de la jeune militaire que ce n'était pas une invitation à dîner, mais un ordre. Celle –ci lui répondit que c'était de l'abus de pouvoir, mais les suivit au fameux restaurant.

Il était petit et proche du QG. L'extérieur ne disait rien qui vaille, mais l'intérieur rustique tout en bois éclairé avec des lampes à pétrole par ci par là donnait à ce lieu beaucoup de charme.

A une table au fond se trouvait Breda et Ginette, quand Jean les aperçut il se raidit et se dit que finalement cette journée pouvait être pire : assister au rendez-vous. Mustang ne tarda pas de les voir est se dirigea vers eux

* * *

Pauvre Havoc ! Vraiment pas de bol encore désolée de en pas l'avori msi plsu tôt mais avec l'autres dfic en corus j'ai du mla ! peut êter que certain d'entre vosu pont compris el changement d ecomportement du colonel.

et aussi vive lr oyai ( chuis obligée de el mettre lol ) et vive les reviews


End file.
